Escolhas: Pelo Futuro Parte 3 de 3
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Maiores detalhes sobre essa estória, estão contidas nas duas partes que já foram publicadas desta trilogia, as fanfics Escolhas: Pela Felicidade e Escolhas: Pela Comodidade.
1. Chapter 1

Escolhas: Pelo Futuro

Autora: Lois Lane Resumo: Algumas escolhas não são fáceis, mas o futuro é inevitável. Classificação: Loice, Clois, universo alternativo, personagens de forma alternativa. Nota da Autora: Maiores detalhes sobre essa estória, estão contidas nas duas partes que já foram publicadas desta trilogia, as fanfics Escolhas: Pela Felicidade e Escolhas: Pela Comodidade. É recomendada a leitura destas partes.

CAPITULO 1

3 semanas depois...

Lois estava sentada na cama, estava estática, o conjunto de linho vinho, com um corte tradicional, realçava o ar sério que carregava a face da mulher, em suas mãos ainda se encontrava uma página de jornal, amassada devido ao uso excessivo, mostrando o quanto ele foi manipulado nas últimas três semanas. Ela caminhou até o telefone, pois se lembrou que deveria ligar para Bruce, tinha prometido isso ao ele, quando partiu para o Sul com a desculpa de comprar objetos para o enxoval. Lembrava-se do olhar compreensivo e carinhoso, que aumentavam ainda mais a sua culpa pela mentira, seria melhor, chamar o fato de omissão. - Escritório Wayne e Luthor, no que posso ajudar? – A voz da secretária anuncia. - Meredith, poderia falar com o Bruce... É a Lois quem está falando. – Lois fala educadamente. - Um momento senhora, já estou transferindo a sua ligação. – A secretária responde solicita. - Alô Lois! Pensei que tinha esquecido da existência do seu noivo? – Bruce brinca do outro lado da linha. - Desculpa, mas colocou uma aliança que tornou tudo mais difícil de esquecer. – Lois responde em uma tentativa de brincadeira. - Sei... Como vai a viagem? – Pergunta atencioso. - Vai bem... Só liguei para dizer que estou bem, marquei com um vendedor agora. Tenho que desligar. Por volta das 8 ou 9 da noite estou de volta ao hotel e ligo para a sua casa. - Tudo bem, eu esperarei sua ligação, não se preocupe, cuide-se! Também tenho que ir, Lex já está me fuzilando com os olhos. Tchau! Te amo! Cuide-se! – Ele fala carinhoso. - Eu também. Cuide-se! – Ela se despede e desliga. Lois encara o telefone longamente, pensando na dura missão que tinha diante de si, ainda não estava pronta, e ali ficou, pensativa, criando coragem para o futuro, esperando a coragem para enfrentar a realidade, enfrentar os monstros que haviam dentro de si. E assim ela foi durante a tarde toda, até que no final da tarde viu que não tinha escapatória, colocou o chapéu na cabeça, o prendeu com grampos, ajeitou seus cabelos, retocou a maquiagem, retirou a aliança, guardando-a na bolsa, que depois pegou juntamente com o par de luvas longas, as chaves do carro, e caminhou até a porta do quarto, estava com medo e ao mesmo tempo, de forma inesperada, ela estava corajosa, decidida a resolver seu passado e virar aquela página, pois seu noivo a esperava em Nova York para o casamento, que seria dali a 2 semanas. E para que este seja feliz, ela tinha que resolver aquilo, três semanas para pensar já havia sido o bastante. 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

O carro depois de percorrer a estrada de terra, e passar pela antiga ponte elevadiça, chegou ao jardim da propriedade, parando o automóvel. Lois desceu do carro e observou a grande casa branca, de colunas grandes e esguias, não lembrava as ruínas que era tinha conhecido a anos atrás, observava ainda admirada o trabalho de restauração daquela casa. - Lois? – Perguntou a voz masculina, a voz que nunca esquecera. Ela se virou em direção a voz, e encontrou o rapaz, ou melhor, o homem que pensava que nunca mais encontraria, cujos caminhos haviam se afastado, a respiração da mulher havia sido roubada, os anos haviam passado para ele, a face de menino tinha dado lugar a um homem, que tinha a barba por fazer, mas usava jeans desgastado, casaco de algum tecido grosso preto e camisa branca. Os ombros estavam mais largos, estava maior, devia ser por causa do trabalho duro, os olhos que um dia era de um azul vivido, limpo e claro, agora estavam escuro, apagado e gasto. - Clark! – Ela falou baixo, tentando acostumar os seus lábios com o nome que tinha evitado falar. - Quanto tempo! – Ele fala surpreso, mas com uma alegria contida. - É... Muito tempo. – Fala com a voz baixa. - A que devo a sua visita? - Eu vi a reportagem no jornal, sobre a casa... Então eu vim aqui. – Fala meio sem graça. - Só isso? – Ele sabia que ela estava escondendo algo, estranhamente conseguia ler aquela mulher depois de tanto tempo. Aquela sensação provocava um pequeno arrepio em ambos. - Bem... Eu... Eu não queria falar assim, deste jeito, mas... Mas eu vim aqui fazer algo que achava que era o justo. Vim dizer que estou noiva, que me casarei daqui a duas semanas. – Ela fala desconcertada, calmamente, como se testasse o solo. - Bom... Isso é bom... É bom para você? – Ele pergunta lentamente, como se ainda testasse a idéia. - Como? – Ela pergunta sem entender. - Ele é bom para você? – Pergunta preocupada. - Sim... É dedicado, é cuidadoso, eu o amo. – Ela fala com um ar decidido, que nem sabe de onde tirou. - Que bom... Mas isso não evita que sejamos amigos? – Ele sorri esperançoso. - Claro que não. – Ela estende a mão sorrindo. – Amigos? - Amigos. – Ele aperta a mão dela e fala. – Aceita um convite para jantar hoje a noite?... Como amigos... É claro! – Se apressa em assegurar. - Eu aceito, sim! – Sorri alegre. - Então entre, aproveite para conhecer a casa. – Ele a conduz sentindo-se alegre como a nunca se sentia, mas ele estava contido como sempre foi da sua personalidade. Ela acompanha Clark Kent até o interior da sua casa, sentindo como se o tempo não tivesse passado, sentindo seu coração renovado, com as mesmas esperanças, expectativas e desejos que ela tinha no passado, a fé no futuro havia tomado um novo fôlego, mesmo sendo amigos, ela sentia-se confortável ao lado dele. Agora ela amava outro homem, via-se ao lado dele até o fim da sua vida, mas não podia negar que amava Clark, que aquele amor não tinha morrido naquele verão de anos atrás, que ele apenas adormecera, e acordou quando ela o viu em pé diante de si. Temia aqueles dois sentimentos, que conflitavam no seu peito, esse era o empecilho para sentir-se melhor naquele reencontro, pois aqueles sentimentos a deixavam pouco confortável perto dele, mas estava disposta a esclarecer tudo. 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

As paredes brancas ardiam nos reflexos laranja do pôr-do-sol, que entravam pelas grandes janelas que eram guardadas por cortinas finas, essas que balançavam ao sabor do vento, a sala tinha um ar de paz, os moveis claros, poucos, apenas o necessário. Quando olhou para um canto da sala, o velho piano de cauda estava no mesmo lugar que ela o viu pela primeira vez, mas agora estava reformado, podia notar isso através da beleza que retomara através do revestimento negro que brilhava. O som dos sininhos que balançavam ao sabor do vento enchia o ambiente de forma doce e calmante. Lois observava todo o ambiente, admirando cada detalhe, lembrando-se de como era antes e como é agora. - Você fez tudo? Como dizia no jornal? – Ela perguntava curiosa. - Sim, quer dizer. A maioria das coisas, algumas coisas precisei de ajuda, por que algumas coisas são impossíveis de se fazer só. – Ele sorri sem graça. Ela sorri e de repente seus olhos se enchem de surpresa. Ela via o quadro que enviará em cima da lareira, ele havia recebido o quadro, mas não quis entrar em detalhes, pois entrariam em terreno perigoso, que envolvia o passado e o fato dele ter esquecido dela, não ter enviado cartas, não procurá-la. Mas, ele notou o olhar dela sobre o quadro e falou. - Eu o guardei por todo esse tempo, para pendurá-lo ai. Ele sempre ajuda a lembrar de você. – Ele fala ficando em pé atrás dela, próximo, mas sem tocá-la. – Você ainda pinta? - Não. – Ela responde brevemente. Sentindo a presença dele bem próxima, aquela proximidade mexia ainda com ela. - Por que? Você pinta tão bem! Passa sua vibração, sua força através das pinceladas na tela. – A voz era cheia de admiração. - Por que, aos poucos a vontade foi esmaecendo e se perdendo no caminho. – Falava de tal forma que parecia falar de outra pessoa. Depois de um silêncio estabelecido, Clark o quebra, perguntando: - Já comeu caranguejo? - Já, na comida, muitas vezes. – Ela responde sem entender ao certo. - Não falo assim, falo de outra forma, come-lo mesmo... Tudo bem, você vai ter essa experiência hoje... Deixa eu pegar os caranguejos! Ele caminha para a porta enquanto ela retira as luvas, o chapéu e coloca a bolsa em cima de um dos moveis e o segue. - Quero ir com você, quero ver isso. Ele sorri e caminha com ela por uma trilha que ia até o cais, o caminho era cheio de lembranças do passado, pois algumas vezes eles vinham tomar banho no rio, enquanto Clark puxava as cestas para retirar os caranguejos e colocá-los em um balde, dividia sua atenção entre o serviço e ela, que estava observando tudo, o antigo balanço de madeira sobre o cais, e uma das madeiras que ainda trazia talhado um coração com o C e um L, ela passou a ponta dos dedos lembrando do dia que eles fizeram aquela simples obra. Com o serviço terminado ele ficou de pé e disse sorrindo: - Vamos? - Vamos! – Ela sorri delicadamente, comedida, como tinha se tornado, devido a tudo que passou. – Tinham muitos? - O suficiente para o jantar. Espero que goste. - Acho que vou sim, estão bem apetitosos antes de ir para panela, imagine depois. – Ela sorri. - É verdade, estão bem grandes. Se depender do cozinheiro esse jantar será maravilhoso. 


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Clark desce as escadas com uma camisa sua de mangas compridas, enquanto Lois tirava o sapato alto e o colocava em um canto da cozinha branca, que brilhava sob a luz, nem parecia a casa de um homem que vivia só de tão limpa que era ela. - Vista para não sujar seu vestido. – Ele entrega a camisa vinho para ela. - Obrigada. – Sorri agradecida. - Você gostaria de beber chá ou cerveja? É tudo que tenho. – Ele oferece com a janela aberta. - Chá. – Ela responde brevemente. - Ok! – Ele responde sorrindo enquanto retira uma cerveja da geladeira. Depois enche uma chaleira com água e coloca essa no fogo. - Você poderia cortar os legumes enquanto eu limpo os caranguejos? – Ele pergunta calmamente. - Claro! – Ela abre um amplo sorriso solicito. - A tábua e as facas estão na bancada, e os legumes na gaveta mais baixa da geladeira. É sempre bom colocar eles para ferverem com um pouco de tempero, então é só cortar cebola, tomate e pimentão, também tem cebolinhas, elas dão um gosto especial. – Ele explica sob o olhar admirado dela, ele nota e fica desconcertado. – Bem, eu vou pegar os caranguejos que deixei lá fora. Ele sai para pegar os caranguejos, e volta com eles enquanto ela se preparava para cortar os temperos. Depois de todas as tarefas feitas e o caranguejo no fogo, fervendo, eles estavam sentados na varanda, esperando o caranguejo aprontar, Lois com sua xícara de chá e uma manta vermelha sobre as pernas na cadeira de balanço, e Clark com sua cerveja, sem manta, pois já tinha se acostumado com a noite fria daquela região, eles conversavam amigavelmente. - Por onde Pete? – Pergunta Lois curiosa. - Ele infelizmente morreu na guerra. – Clark responde tristemente. - Que pena, ele era um amor de pessoa... Será que Chloe sabe disso? – Se pergunta. - Acho que não, por que ela não tem noticias nossas a muito tempo, desde que a mãe dela vendeu a casa. – Ele fala meio chateado. – E como vai ela? - Bem, ela foi contra a minha tia para a guerra, trabalhar como enfermeira na Cruz Vermelha, minha tia teve um ataque do coração. Ela apenas enviou uma carta dizendo que estava na Itália e não voltaria. O que minha tia não sabe é que recebi uma carta, em que ela me revelava o endereço para correspondências, que ela estava em Veneza, e que casou com um médico, disse que nunca mais voltaria a América enquanto a mãe dela estivesse viva. Ela nunca a perdoou. - Eu a entendo, e você perdoou? – Ele pergunta curiosamente. - Fingi perdoar apenas por sobrevivência, na verdade quando olho para esses anos que se passaram, parece que outra pessoa estava vivendo aquela vida, não parece que fui eu, que eu estava conformada com aquela vidinha de mulher que gerencia a casa e figura em encontros sociais. – Lois fala com certa tristeza. - Bem, eu vivi a minha vida, trabalhei no norte, fui para a guerra e voltei com uma herança do meu patrão, nada de tão emocionante, apenas busquei viver, pois sabia que um dia nós estaríamos aqui. – Clark sorri carinhosamente. - E seus pais? – Pergunta Lois preocupada, pois ele ainda não tinha falado dos pais. - Meu pai morreu primeiro, a doença no coração o matou. Minha mãe morreu dois anos depois, ainda acho que ela não agüentou a solidão. Ambos não viram a casa pronta. – Ele fala tristemente. Depois de um grande silêncio ele fala. – Bem, acho que nosso jantar está pronto. 


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

NOVA YORK

Bruce andava de um lado a outro da sua sala de estar, olhava para o telefone, estava nervoso, já eram dez horas da noite e Lois ainda não havia ligado para ele, ela tem sido pontual em suas ligações. Estava intrigado, pois não podia ter perdido a hora durante o jantar, ou feito nada além da hora, pois a cidade era pequena e não oferecia muitas atrações para uma mulher solteira. Logo pegou o telefone e ligou mais uma vez, entre tantas ligações só naquela noite, para o hotel: - Hotel South Dream! - Alô! Eu sou Bruce Wayne que ligou a pouco, gostaria de saber se a hospede Lois Lane já chegou. – Pergunta com a voz educada, escondendo sua preocupação. - Senhor, a como já lhe disse, a senhorita Lane levou a chave do seu quarto, então a única forma de saber é vendo o carro dela no estacionamento, mas este não se encontra lá. – Responde o senhor de idade, solicito. - Tudo bem, obrigada senhor Morrison. Assim que encontrá-la dê meu recado para ele, diga-lhe que tive que dormir cedo, que tenho trabalho amanhã, mas que ao acordar ela deve ligar para meu escritório. O senhor poderia fazer este favor? - Claro senhor Wayne. Darei o recado assim que vê-la. – Responde educadamente, enquanto anota o recado. - Obrigada, senhor! Tenha uma boa noite! – Agradece Bruce. - Boa noite para o senhor, Tchau! – O senhor se despede encerrando a ligação. - Tchau! Mesmo assim, Bruce não conseguia se acalmar, e andava de um lado para o outro da sala, pensativo, alguma coisa ele tinha perdido, sua memória de advogado raramente perdia algo, e seus instinto dizia que algo estava estranho naquele atraso. Lois não tinha conhecidos no Sul, desde que se conheceram ela ou a família nunca tinham mencionado o lugar, ela nunca viajou para lá, é muito estranho. De repente, como em um estalo, veio na sua mente a lembrança de uma conversa, durante um dos cafés após o jantar, que a tia de Lois, tinha comentado algo sobre o Sul, então a frase foi se formando em sua mente, de forma nítida gradativamente: "Felizmente nos livramos daquele sulista". Lembrou-se também dos olhares de pura condenação, como se Mary tivesse falado algo completamente inapropriado, e foi o único momento que ele ouvira aquele comentário. Um comentário, que o deixou inquieto, que fazia com que ficasse mais nervoso, e ele nem podia ir para o Sul, tinha uma causa importantíssima para defender amanhã, e estaria amarrado a ela por essa semana toda, e aquilo o deixava nervoso, sentia-se impossibilitado de agir, começou a pensar em todas as alegações que poderia utilizar para adiar o julgamento, mas não conseguia ver solução. Os passos de um lado para outro da sala tinham cessado, agora estava diante da janela, pensando em Lois, ela não poderia traí-lo daquela forma, a única pessoa de fora da sua redoma de vidro em que ele confiará, e estranhamente amara, mesmo cheio de reservas, mas ele fizera isso. Será que ela seria mais uma pessoa querida que ele perderia? Será que estava acostumado com tal realidade, com tal possibilidade? O pior de tudo, é que ele sabia que ela o amava, mas aquela imbecil sensação ruim, e aquele horrível sentimento de ciúme que o tornava fraco e humano o incomodava, o deixava irritado, pois lembrava da sua fraqueza. Mas ele remediaria isso, nem que fosse com uma ligação pela manhã. E para enlouquecê-lo mais ainda, aquele comentário não saia da cabeça. 


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Clark e Lois jantaram animadamente, ela riu muito, mas o que ela apenas retirava do homem reservado, era um sorriso discreto e raramente um sorriso aberto, pois era difícil vê-lo expressando os sentimentos. O melhor era a leveza com que o jantar transcorreu, conversaram sobre várias coisas, estavam ali repondo, na medida do possível, o tempo que lhes fora roubado.  
Depois do jantar Lois resolveu aceitar uma cerveja, fazendo uma de suas rebeldias, sentou na varanda, tendo sobre as pernas uma manta vermelha cedida por Clark, e ali conversaram sobre assuntos mais densos, sobre a separação, sobre a guerra, sobre a morte dos pais dele, e coisas que doíam, mas pareciam cicatrizar ao ser conversadas ali, naquela noite.  
Assim, as horas passaram, e quando perceberam já era tarde, então Lois se levantou colocando a manta vermelha dobrada sobre a cadeira, e quando ia retirando a camisa dele para devolver, este disse que poderia ficar com ela, então a mulher sorriu. Ela se arrumou e colocou o chapéu novamente, caminhou até o carro, sempre tendo Clark acompanhando-a.  
Ao chegar no carro ela se virou para ele com um pequeno sorriso e disse:  
- Foi bom vir até aqui. Foi bom revê-lo.  
- É...Foi bom revê-la, fico feliz por ter vindo.  
- Tchau! – Ela se aproxima e beija o rosto dele.  
- Tchau! – Ele fala baixinho, olhando-a nos olhos.  
Ela entra no carro e o liga, mas antes de sair ele se debruça sobre a janela.  
- Tem planos para amanhã? – Pergunta ele interessando.  
- Não...Nenhum. – Ela sorri.  
- Então que tal fazermos um pic-nic? – Ele propõe.  
- Seria muito bom, eu trago o que precisaremos para o pic-nic. – Lois fala animada.  
- Está bem no final da manhã? – Pergunta cheio de esperanças.  
- Está bem. – Ela sorri. – Até amanhã!  
- Até amanhã.  
Ela sai no carro rumo ao hotel, deixando um Clark bem esperançoso para trás, que mal conseguiu dormir de tanta ansiedade que sentia. Ela chegou escondida no hotel, aproveitando que o estacionamento ficava ao lado do prédio, e que não seria necessário passar pela recepção e ser vitima da curiosidade de alguém.  
E assim ela o fez, chegou ao quarto, sem encontrar qualquer curioso, pode trocar de roupas e deitou na cama, observando a noite, cheirou a camisa de Clark antes de pegar no sono, e cada vez mais se sentia feliz, e assim dormiu. 


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Bruce acordou cedo, arrumou-se e nem tomou café, dirigiu-se ao tribunal rapidamente, estava disposto a fazer alguma coisa para livrar-se da audiência, necessitava viajar para o Sul, estava preocupado com o sumiço de Lois, aquilo não era normal. E aquela frase que se referia a um certo rapaz sulista, não saia de sua cabeça, parecia um mantra.  
Ao chegar à audiência conversou com seu cliente, alegou que necessitava resolver uns problemas, este entrou em acordo, assim como a outra parte do processo, ainda teve que ouvir do amigo de seu falecido pai e Juiz:  
- Esses rapazes fazem tudo pelo amor. Mas se ambas as partes concordam, eu considero a audiência adiada até segunda ordem.  
E assim que bateu o martelo, Bruce sorriu agradecido e saiu rapidamente do tribunal rumo ao escritório, tinha que organizar tudo para a sua ausência. Enquanto arruma os papeis ouve batidas na porta:  
- Furacão Wayne passou pela minha sala, o que houve? Já perdeu a causa? – Lex pergunta curioso já se sentando.  
- Nada, pedi adiamento. – Bruce estava preso no seu serviço.  
- COMO? ENLOUQUECEU HOMEM? – Lex pergunta espantado.  
- Não se preocupe. Ambas as partes entraram em acordo. Estou viajando hoje para o Sul. – Bruce fala rapidamente e entrega os papeis. – Veja o que faça com esses processos, não me espere tão cedo.  
- Isso já é ela não é? – Lex pergunta com um sorriso sarcástico.  
- O que? Como? – Bruce pergunta perdido.  
- Lois...Aquela mulher com quem vai se casar, aquela certa pessoa que já está te pondo maluco, nunca pensei que um dia veria uma mulher capaz de fazer você jogar tudo para cima para se meter naquele lugar cheio de caipiras.  
- Bem, eu só sei que vou. – O homem dá de ombros.  
Batidas na porta quebram o dialogo, a secretaria coloca o rosto para dentro e fala educadamente:  
- Sr. Wayne, telefone para o senhor, é a Srta. Lane.  
- Deixa que eu atendo.  
O homem pega o telefone do gancho e fala preocupado:  
- Lois, onde você estava? Deixou-me preocupado.  
- Desculpa, mas cheguei cansada ontem e nem passei pela recepção.  
- Tudo bem, querida. – Ele responde carinhosamente, mas Lex podia ver a expressão fechada do amigo.  
- Bem, não quero atrapalhá-lo, só não queria deixá-lo preocupado. Vou desligar. Mais tarde eu ligo para você. – Ela tinha a voz calma e comedida.  
- Desculpa, Lois. Mas é que estarei em um jantar beneficente esta noite, e amanhã estarei em reuniões cedo, assim que estiver desocupado eu lhe ligo.  
- Tudo bem, Bruce. Bom dia. Fique bem e cuide-se!  
- Bom dia, querida. Fique bem!  
Ao desligar o telefone Bruce suspira e encara Lex, que comenta:  
- Bem, estamos sujeitos a pancada de chuva no final do período.  
- Até nevasca! – Bruce pega a pasta e sai da sala.  
Lex suspira e olha preocupado para o amigo. 


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Lois desliga o telefone sentindo toda a culpa retornar. Bruce tratará tão bem ela no telefone, de forma tão carinhosa, que ela sentia-se uma traidora. Mas ao olhar o papel que estava sobre a mesa, juntamente com os lápis de cor e giz de cera que conseguira encontrar, no inicio da manhã, no único mercado descente da cidade, e sem as tintas tinha desenhado na superfície branca e lisa, formas que estavam em sua mente ainda fresca e viva.  
Aquele desenho aos poucos ia absolvendo sua dona de todos os seus pecados e eximindo suas culpas. Sendo assim, ela foi para o banheiro, tomou um longo banho, vestiu seu vestido mais simples, pegou a chave e se dirigiu para o carro, precisava ir ao mercado, comprar os itens para o pic-nic que combinará, e já estava quase na hora.  
Ao se aproximar do carro, o esbaforido dono do pequeno hotel se aproxima:  
- Srta. Lane! Srta. Lane!  
- Sim, Sr. Morrison!  
- Seu noivo ontem passou o dia todo ligando a procura da senhorita. – Mostrando sua solidariedade para com o pobre homem.  
- Eu já liguei para ele. Obrigada por me avisar. – Sorri e completa. – Tenha um bom dia, senhor.  
- A senhorita também. – Responde educadamente.  
Lois sabia que o senhor estava louco para perguntar-lhe onde esteve, mas infelizmente ela não supriria a necessidade dele de conhecer tal informação. São os problemas das pequenas cidades, eles sempre desejam saber demais, quando na verdade nada lhes quer dizer sobre sua vida.  
Assim que partiu do hotel, a mulher dirigiu até o mercado, e a pontada de culpa que o dono do hotel tinha colocado nela ao comunicar a preocupação do seu noivo, já passava novamente, diante da eminência de um dia alegre e calmo, como a muito tempo não tinha. 


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

Quando o carro parou diante da grande casa branca, Lois logo deu a volta para retirar algumas sacolas, quando ia se virando com as sacolas já para caminhar rumo a casa, encontrou Clark em pé diante dela, com um sorriso discreto e uma expressão solicita. - Acho que precisa de ajuda. – Ele fala de forma brincalhona, mesmo séria, mas tinha uma pitada de brincadeira como só ele sabia fazer.  
Ela suspira e passa as sacolas para os braços dele, então pega mais duas e fecha a porta do carro com o pé.  
- Você trouxe comida para um pic nic ou para um campo de refugiados? – Pergunta ele.  
- Muito engraçado. Mas notei que algumas coisas faltavam na sua cozinha. E não reclame e aproveite que estou boazinha.  
Ele apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria do jeito dela, e fala:  
- Eu estava vendo o tempo lá fora, e vem uma tempestade, que tal nós trocarmos o pic nic pelo almoço? Eu te mostro o lugar que queria te levar e ai quando voltarmos, nós podemos almoçar. O que acha?  
- Por mim, tudo bem. – Ela sorri enquanto coloca a sacola sob a bancada.  
Eles arrumaram as compras e em seguida saíram da casa, caminhando por entre trilhas em meio ao bosque, Clark sempre segurava a mão de Lois, cuidadoso e atento de cada passo, preocupado com a segurança dela. Ela andava decidida e disfarçando um pequeno tropeço aqui e ali. Até que eles chegaram a borda do bosque.  
Lois perdeu a respiração ao olhar a paisagem, ele deixou escapar um discreto sorriso satisfeito. Do alto da borda do despenhadeiro, dali podiam se ver os vales e colinas sumindo ao longe, parecia uma colcha de retalhos, o rio que passava diante da grande casa branca, cai no despenhadeiro, fazendo um ruído alto da cachoeira, que lançava a nuvem de fumaça e o seu véu cheio de feitiço.  
- Lindo! – Ela falava ainda pasma, depois se vira para ele e pergunta acusadora – Por que nunca tinha me trazido aqui?  
- Era uma parte inacessível da propriedade por causa da mata fechada, descobri quando estava fazendo a cerca. É o único ponto de onde se pode ter essa vista, ao Oeste – Ele aponta para a esquerda deles. – A altura diminui para encontrar o mar a alguns quilômetros daqui, e para o Leste. – Ele aponta para a direita. – A encosta diminui para encontrar o planalto do centro do país.  
Quando ela ia falar algo, um raio mostra as pequenas e finas gotas que começam a cair.  
- Vamos antes que a chuva nos pegue.  
Lois tira o sapato enquanto Clark tira a camisa que usava sobre a camiseta, então pega a mão da mulher e a puxa pelo caminho, enquanto ela tentava se cobrir com a camisa dele, segurando os sapatos nas mãos, mas a chuva foi aumentando, o vento era forte e vinha de todos os lados trazendo consigo as gotas grossas, molhando Lois e principalmente Clark.  
Depois de muito correr, já diante da Clareira próximo da casa, eles se dão por vencidos, então param diante da casa, em plena chuva, pois estavam molhados e respiram ofegantes devido a corrida. Eles trocam olhares, começam a olhar seus corpos sob as roupas molhadas, ele observa a curva dos seios dela, enquanto ela observa o peitoral dele sob a camisa branca, e como se uma força magnética os empurrasse, eles se encontram em um beijo apaixonado, cheio de saudade, cheio de desejo, os sabores de seus lábios misturados com a água da chuva que não parava de cair. Lois enlaça a cintura de Clark com suas pernas e ele a abraça fortemente a sustentando. Depois ele a leva para dentro da casa, deixando esquecido ali no gramado o par de sapatos brancos e a camisa azul sob a chuva. 


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

Eles se amaram. Lois e Clark aproveitaram o resto do dia, andavam pela casa a vontade, ela vertia apenas uma camisa dele, e ele apenas uma cueca samba-canção. Jantaram no chão da sala, e ali mesmo se amaram, diante da lareira, como na primeira vez. A chuva ainda caia lá fora de forma impiedosa, mas eles estavam alheios a tudo, apenas se preocupavam em terminar aquela saudade acumulada de tanto tempo. Redescobriam-se em cada beijo, toque, suspiro, gemido, arrepio e prazer proporcionado. Depois se mudaram para a cama, e ali, ficaram como um casal apaixonado e passaram a noite, se amaram calmamente e dormiram abraçados.  
De manhã, desceram para o café, enquanto ele preparava o café, ela estava sentada na mesa da copa-cozinha, enrolada no cobertor vermelho devido ao frio matinal. Lois observava Clark nas tarefas, apenas rindo dos pequenos gracejos que ele fazia. Até que eles escutam alguém bater na porta, Clark que usava uma calça de algodão, uma camiseta e caminha até a porta. Da cozinha Lois pode ouvir a voz familiar:  
- Lois está?  
- Sim...Um momento. – A resposta desconsertada de Clark foi nítida. 


	11. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Lois caminhou até a porta onde a mulher estava em pé de forma altiva. Mas Lois não se intimida, parada um pouco adiante da mulher, a observava com petulância, enquanto estava com a manta envolvendo seus ombros, que trazia uma proteção providencial contra o vento levemente frio que entrava pela porta, um frio que não se assustaria se tivesse como origem a mulher gélida a sua frente, cuja voz deixava clara tamanha frieza:  
- Posso conversar com minha sobrinha em particular, rapaz?  
- Sim, senhora. – Nunca um "senhora" fora pronunciado com tamanho desdém.  
Assim que Clark sai da sala e sobe as escadas rumo ao segundo andar da casa. Lois encara a mulher enquanto esta entra e senta-se no sofá, sem esperar o convite para entrar ou sentar, pois sabia que jamais receberia.  
- Primeiramente, ele não é mais um rapaz. Não sei se a senhora não notou por causa da idade ou fez questão de ignorar tal fato. É mais fácil desdenhar e humilhar um rapaz do que um homem? – Lois pergunta de forma ácida.  
- Eu fui educada com ele, não sabia que isso também era humilhação. – A mulher se faz de desentendida.  
- Vamos logo direto ao assunto que a trouxe aqui. Por que sei que não é um assunto qualquer que faz a venerável Mary Sullivan descer de seu pedestal dourado. – Lois a desafia, estando de pé o tempo todo, andando pela sala, como um leão enjaulado e enfurecido.  
- Me respeite! Pois ainda sou sua tia, Lois Lane! Não se esqueça! E se estou aqui é para ajudá-la! – A tia fala as palavras de forma indignada, enquanto se levanta e encara a sobrinha com o mesmo olhar de indignação.  
- Respeitar?...A senhora está aqui por que se preocupa comigo... Eu vi vossa preocupação quando fez meu pai me arrastar daqui do sul a anos atrás, vi vossa preocupação quando fez questão de atrapalhar meu relacionamento com Clark, e eu fiquei esses anos todos me perguntando o que malditamente você ganharia com isso... O que?...Ficou mais rica? Saiu da miséria em que vive agora? Heim? Você melhorou sua vidinha medíocre de festas e bailes?... Pelo menos a senhora perguntou-me se era isso que eu queria da minha vida? – Lois gritava indignada com a tia, era uma fúria guardada milagrosamente por anos, pois mesmo com o temperamento forte, aquilo havia ficado guardado.  
- Eu fiz tudo isso para defendê-la!... Acha que nunca passei pelo que você passou?... Eu já tive sua idade, já amei um homem como você amou... Por maldição, ou seja, lá o que for, até nisso nossas famílias devem se encontrar, pois meus pais tentaram impedir, e veja só? Tive um bom casamento, uma vida confortável, um marido amável. Não passei a vida de incerteza que passou Martha Kent, que não sabia se no dia seguinte seu marido voltaria vivo do trabalho na floresta ou se ela teria o que comer no outro dia. Mas parece que o destino tinha que se encarregar de tal fato. Tinha que vir e colocar mais um Kent em nosso caminho... Lois, eu queria salva-la do futuro triste que poderia ter, veja só, você tem uma vida maravilhosa com Bruce, ele é talentoso, riquíssimo, tem uma carreira brilhante, coisa que nunca um caipira sulista dará para você... Viagens à Europa, roupas, tudo que sempre quis... E amor, pois sei que ele a ama muito. – A mulher falava de forma determinada.  
Lois ficou em silêncio. As revelações de sua tia haviam sido tantas. Ela sentou estarrecida no sofá, enquanto Mary sentava e a observava enquanto falava:  
- Minha mãe escondeu as cartas que ele enviava, depois de muito tempo, ela me entregou todas as cartas. Eu já estava prestes a me casar, tive o poder de decidir, mas preferi queimá-las, nem as quis ler para não me arrepender, a ignorância é o melhor remédio que há. E aqui lhe dou a oportunidade de escolher. A mulher retira da bolsa um bolo de cartas e as entrega para Lois, que as recebe com as mãos tremulas.  
- Está ai tudo que aquele rapaz a enviou por anos e anos. Seu pai não sabe que as trouxe. Agora você deve decidir. E não tem muito tempo, pois vim avisar-lhe que Bruce está na cidade, no hotel, quando soube que ele tinha vindo para o Sul, deduzi que viria para cá, e deduzi o motivo dele largar tudo para vir, Lex avisou-me do que se passava. Por isso vim para cá sem que Bruce soubesse, vim avisá-la. Pois logo ele saberá onde você está, então sua decisão deve ser tomada logo. Bem, tenho que ir. Pois ele não pode saber que estou na cidade.  
A mulher se levanta, caminha até a porta, e antes de sair pode ouvir a voz baixa da sobrinha dizendo:  
- Obrigada.  
Um "De nada" foi tudo que a mulher respondeu, antes de sair com um pequeno sorriso, deixando duvidas para sua sobrinha, que necessitava tomar uma decisão logo. 


	12. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Lois estava sentada na sala, ainda com o bolo de cartas nas mãos, olhava para elas com tanta tristeza, pois pensava no quanto a vida de ambos poderia ter sido tão diferente, talvez a sombra que estava no fundo dos olhos de Clark não existisse, a tristeza que ela vivera não acontecesse.  
Ela sentiu que estava sendo observada, virou-se e encontrou Clark em pé na entrada da sala, expressão preocupada, certamente deve ter ouvido os gritos. Ela concedeu através de um olhar, que rapidamente ele entendeu, se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela no sofá.  
- Minha tia me entregou isso. – Ela entrega nas mãos dele o bolo de cartas.  
- As cartas que mandei para você. – Ele fala surpreso ao reconhecê-las.  
- E que nunca recebi. – Ela esclarece. – Ela as escondeu de mim, enquanto me fez pensar que tinha me esquecido, que não me escrevera. Que eu estava só.  
- Por isso não tive resposta. Por isso parei de escrevê-las, pensei que tinha desistido de mim. – Ele fala ainda pasmo com toda situação.  
Lois suspira e depois de um pequeno silêncio ela fala:  
- Meu noivo está na cidade. Minha tia veio avisar-me sobre isso, disse que ele está no hotel.  
- Eu ouvi isso. – Clark disse sério, tentando disfarçar a tristeza.  
- Bem, sabemos o que deve ser feito. – Ela fala se levantando.  
- Eu confio em você, o que você decidir, eu apoiarei. – Clark dá um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio.  
- Obrigada. – Ela retribui com um pequeno sorriso.  
Ela caminha até o segundo andar para trocar de roupa, deixando um Clark pensativo na sala, olhando para o bolo de cartas em suas mãos.  
Minutos depois ela aparece na sala, usando o mesmo vestido que tinha usado ao chegar naquela casa no dia anterior. Ele ficou de pé, a abraçou e conduziu até o carro. Palavras pareciam inoportunas naquele momento, parece que se eles abrissem a boca para falar, o assunto a ser tratado seria inevitável. Lois da um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele e entra no carro.  
Ela partiu no carro, deixando para trás um Clark triste, com o coração apertado. Mas ele sabia que aquela decisão estava tomada, e que ela tinha que fazer a sua parte. Então ele suspirou e entrou na casa, precisava pensar muito. E se acostumar com sua nova realidade. 


	13. Epilogo

EPILOGO

Clark estava sentado na varanda, quando vê Lois caminhando a pé pela estrada, mala na mão. Ele se levanta sorrindo, corta o jardim caminhando até ela com um grande sorriso, ela corresponde com um sorriso cansado. Assim que eles se encontraram na estrada, ele a abraçou erguendo do chão enquanto trocavam um beijo intenso e apaixonado.  
Depois ele a desceu no chão, olhou para ela com carinho, acariciando o rosto da amada enquanto perguntava:  
- Por que veio andando até aqui?  
- Por que se é para ter uma nova vida, a quero do zero. – Ela sorri.  
- Como foi tudo lá? – Ele pergunta preocupado.  
- Não vamos falar disso... Deixa para lá! – Ela coloca o dedo sobre os lábios dele e depois o beija.

Depois daquele dia, Lois Lane nunca mais falou com Bruce Wayne ou sobre a conversa que tivera com ele, o rapaz também não a procurou e também não teve noticias dele. O Sr. Lane, nunca mais que saber de sua filha, soube através da única carta enviada por sua tia antes dela falecer que ele a declarava como morta. Chloe voltou para os Estados Unidos depois da morte da mãe, estava viúva e casou-se com Lex Luthor.  
Clark observa por cima do livro a sua esposa deslizar o pincel com tinta sobre a tela. Levanta-se e se aproxima dela, abraçando-a, acaricia a barriga dela que estava grande, e pergunta sussurrando próximo do ouvido dela:  
- Não acha que está na hora de comer alguma coisa? Não quero que nosso filho morra de fome.  
- É filha e ela não morrerá de fome. – Lois responde pedante, arrancando um sorriso dele.  
E assim eles viveram. Aproveitando um ao outro. Clark não precisava trabalhar, vivia apenas dos lucros deixados pelos negócios que herdou de um ex-patrão que teve, Perry White, que ao morrer deixou tudo para seu braço direito, mal ele sabia que garantiria uma vida de conforto para que aquele homem pudesse viver um amor que teve de deixar esquecido por um tempo, tudo só por causa de algumas escolhas.

FIM 


End file.
